¡Gatito!
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Cuando Mycroft llegó a casa un viernes por la noche lo que menos le apetecía era encontrarse a un gato en su salón. Y pese a que es alérgico, deicidió quedarse con él por amor a Greg. ¿Será capaz Greg de sacrificar su deseo de tener mascota por la salud de su chico?


**¡Mi segundo aporte para San Valentín! Y jóvenes, ¡si queréis el tercero tendréis que pasaros por mi grupo de Facebook!**

 **El reto fue propuesto por el grupo de facebook "Mystrade is Real 4 us", de verdad si amáis a esta pareja pasaros por el grupo. No tiene pérdida.**

* * *

 **¡Gatito!**

Los viernes era el peor día de la semana para trabajar y eso lo sabía TODO el mundo. El fin de semana estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y la gente quería llegar pronto a casa para descansar y recuperar el tiempo perdido con los suyos. Incluso Mycroft quería llegar a casa, quitarse los zapatos, la corbata y tumbarse en el sofá.

Pero no, el salía a las tantas como casi siempre porque sus reuniones duraban horas. Y es que ponerse de acuerdo con gobiernos extranjeros nunca acababa pronto.

A las once de la noche, cuando llegó a casa encontró las luces del salón encendidas y sonrió al escucha una risa que provenía de allí. Greg le había esperado despierto y eso pocas veces ocurría ya que el inspector estaba tan cansado como él.

—Hola Greg —saludó Mycroft —. Ya estoy en…

Paró de hablar en cuanto vio la escena del salón. Greg estaba sentado en el suelo moviendo una vara de plástico con unas plumas en un extremo, jugando con ella había un gato de no más de dos meses de color naranja.

—¡Hola Mycroft! —saludó Greg animado —. Mira, tenemos compañía.

Mycroft se acercó con cautela.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Un gatito —dijo Greg feliz —. La gata de Sally tuvo crías y este era el último —dijo con orgullo.

—¿Y por qué lo tienes tú? —preguntó Mycroft sentándose en el sofá algo alejado del animal.

—Siempre he querido tener un gato —dijo Greg alzando la cabeza para mirarle —. Aún no le puse nombre, puedes elegirlo tú si quieres. Será nuestro gatito.

Mycroft le miró con desconfianza y se apoyó hacia atrás, frotándose la cara con una mano. Siendo aquello lo peor que podía hacer. Estornudó con fuerza y notó como le empezaban a lagrimear los ojos.

—¿Has subido a esa cosa al sofá? —preguntó Mycroft antes de volver a estornudar.

—Al sofá, a la mesita, a nuestra cama… —dijo Greg sonriendo acariciando al gato que le estaba mordiendo los bajos de los pantalones —. ¿Por qué lo dic…? ¿Estás llorando? —exclamó mirándole.

Mycroft frunció el entrecejo y se levantó para mirarse a un espejo que había en el salón, tenía los ojos hinchados, rojos y lagrimeaban. Mycroft gruñó y volvió a estornudar repetidamente mientras apuntaba al gato.

—Es… Cul… Pa… De… Esa… Cosa —exclamó entre estornudos.

—¿Te dan alergia los gatos? —preguntó Greg sorprendido poniéndose de pie —. ¡Nunca me lo habías contado!

Mycroft fue a la cocina, encendió el grifo y comenzó a lavarse las manaos y la cara.

—Nunca había tenido la necesidad —dijo antes de estornudar tan fuerte que el gato corrió a esconderse bajo el sofá.

Greg rió al verlo y se volvió de nuevo hacia a Mycroft.

—Vas a deshacerte de esa cosa. Ya.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —dijo Greg ofendido.

Mycroft enarcó una ceja y volvió a estornudar.

—No voy a convivir con un gato Greg, al menos no si mi prioridad es sobrevivir 50 años más.

Greg se fue hacia el gato y lo cogió con cuidado, meciéndolo en su regazo. Mycroft se alejó de ellos, apoyándose contra la nevera y poniéndose un paño en la nariz y la boca.

—Dáselo a otro, seguro que lo encuentras.

—No —le volvió a decir Greg —. No es justo, dijiste que no querías un perro porque son demasiado cariñosos e inquietos pues un gato es la mejor opción. Me paso demasiado tiempo solo en esta casa y quiero un poco de compañía de vez en cuando.

—Pues búscala entre tus amigos, no quiero que te quedes con el gato —se quejó Mycroft.

—Joder Mycroft, no seas egoísta… —se quejó Greg —. Dale una oportunidad, además siempre puedes tomar antiestamínicos, son muy buenos.

Mycroft le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de quitarse el paño de la cara.

—No me voy a estar drogando aproximadamente 15 años solo porque tú quieres quedarte con ese bicho —se quejó.

Greg suspiró.

—Las alergias se pueden normalizar y si tomas antiestamínicos puede que dentro de unos meses no tengas ningún tipo de alergia. Y yo necesito hacer algo, hay veces que no tengo ganas de salir pero me gustaría estar con alguien en casa y tú tardas tanto en llegar a casa que me pareció oportuno tener una mascota. Ya me dijiste en una ocasión que odiabas a los perros, pensé que un gato sería muy señorial… Más ilustre, más tú.

Mycroft gruñó y se frotó la cara.

—Ya hablaremos… —se quejó —. Y lávate las manos y cambia las sábanas y el edredón si no quieres que muera asfixiado hoy.

Mycroft subió escaleras arriba y se encerró en el baño, se quitó toda la ropa con rapidez y se metió en la ducha, abriendo el grifo del agua caliente, comenzando a frotarse la cara con fuerza con jabón para que se le quitara el picor.

Greg tenía toda la razón del mundo, no iba a negar eso. Pasaba demasiado tiempo solo y probablemente aburrido así que era comprensible que quisiera una mascota para que le hiciera compañía pero un gato no era tolerable.

No.

Hacían sus cosas en una caja que tendría que estar dentro de casa, había que cepillarlos, sus trajes impolutos ahora tendrían rastros de pelo. Todo eso sin contar la fuerte alergia que le tenía al pelo de esos animales y de las burlas que sufriría por parte de su hermano si aceptaba a quedarse a ese animal a costa de su salud.

No.

El animal tenía que irse, quisiera Greg o no.

Cuando salió de la ducha, Greg había cambiado las sábanas y el edredón y se había metido ya en la cama. Mycroft fue a abrir la boca pero Greg le cortó alzando la mano.

—Me he lavado las manos, brazos y rostro a conciencia, me he cambiado de ropa y he encerrado al gato en el baño de abajo —dijo algo dolido.

Mycroft asintió y se metió en la cama con él. Siempre salía con el pijama después de estar en el baño.

—Greg, el gato… —empezó Mycroft.

—Me lo quiero quedar, quieras o no ese animal se queda. Además aun queriendo sacarlo de aquí no tiene donde quedarse y no pienso abandonarlo en la perrera donde lo sacrificarían a los pocos días —le dijo Greg —. Y ahora me voy a dormir, mañana voy a llevarlo al veterinario para que me diga como está.

Greg se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza y le dio la espalda. Mycroft solo suspiró.

—Buenas noches Greg —le dijo mientras se acomodaba y apagaba la luz.

Greg le respondió con un gruñido y Mycroft solo suspiró antes de quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Mycroft se marchó temprano, hizo el desayuno y le dejó una notita a Greg antes de irse a trabajar. Al final del día, decidió pasarse por una farmacia para comprar antiestamínicos y aerosoles.

El gatito se quedaba.

Cuando llegó a casa, Gregory estaba sentado en el sofá con un botellín de cerveza abierto frente a él y un informe en su mano. El pequeño gato estaba subido a sus piernas, dormía mientras era acariciado por Greg.

—Hola… —saludó Mycroft tímidamente.

—Hola —respondió Greg con un gruñido.

—¿Sigues molesto? —preguntó mientras entraba al salón.

—Que avispado —dijo con ironía.

Mycroft suspiró y puso frente a él la bolsa de la farmacia.

—Nos lo quedamos… —dijo en un murmullo.

Greg alzó la cabeza, y miró la bolsa confundido pero al ver su interior sonrió. Alzó la mano para cogerle de la corbata tiró de él y le besó.

—¿Sabes que te quiero mucho? —le dijo sonriendo.

—El sentimiento es mutuo si no, el gato no se quedaría…

Gregory sonrió y le beso. Mycroft prosiguió el beso hasta que Greg le acarició la cara, apartándose segundos después para apartar el rostro y estornudar.

—Van a ser unos quince años muy duros… —murmuró Mycroft antes de sacar las pastillas y tomarse una.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Mycroft y Greg convivieron con el gatito que pusieron de nombre _Ginger._ A Gregory le encantaba jugar con el gato y se habían hecho compañeros inseparables para cuando el político no estaba en casa.

Greg, pensando en la salud de Mycroft procuraba lavarse bien las manos y la cara cuando el político llegaba a casa, incluso se cambiaba la camiseta y minimizaba el contacto con el minino. Incluso se había comprado un pequeño aspirador para pasarlo allá donde pasaba Ginger y además, lo encerraba en el baño de abajo para cuando iban a dormir.

Pero a pesar de todo, la alergia de Mycroft no mejoraba. Solía respirar mal por las noches pese a que solía usar el inhalador a todas horas y debido al abuso de las pastillas antihistamínicas, estas le provocaban sueño y sed, siendo esa la razón por la que rindiera menos en el trabajo y echara más horas extras que de costumbre.

—John vendrá mañana —comentó Gregory una noche mientras Mycroft estaba reclinado en un sillón usando los aerosoles.

—¿Mmph? —preguntó este mirándole.

—Tiene muchas ganas de tener mascota, y al saber que es un gato Sherlock ha parecido muy contento por ello… Prepararé todas las cosas de Ginger mañana por la mañana para su nuevo hogar.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —le dijo Mycroft —. Adoras a Ginger, no dejes que John se lo lleve.

—Mycroft, pero tienes un estado de salud horrible —murmuró Greg.

—Exagerado, me encuentro mucho mejor —dijo antes de usar el inhalador.

Greg suspiró, se acercó a él y le besó la frente.

—Tranquilo…. Si me siento solo me masturbaré pensando en ti —le dijo antes de sonreírle.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente y le besó el dorso de la mano.

—Te quiero, ¿sabes?

Gregory sonrió y le besó la cabeza antes de ir al baño a preparar todo lo de Ginger.

Al día siguiente Mycroft no tenía que trabajar y pudo ver como su hermano y John venían a por Ginger. John parecía encantado y no dejaba de prometer a Greg que lo cuidarían muy bien, que lo llevarían regularmente al veterinario y que fuera a verlo las veces que quisieras.

Mientras Sherlock miraba a su hermano con una sonrisita de superioridad.

—Espero Mycroft que, debido a tu salud, limites tus visitas al 221B.

Mycroft gruñó pasó un brazo por la cintura de Gregory.

—Tengo más de un método para obligarte a encontrarnos —le dijo antes de mirar a John que le sonrió un poco.

Sherlock bufó y miró a John antes de hacerle un gesto.

—Vamos —le dijo a John.

El rubio sonrió.

—Adiós chicos, di adiós Ginger —dijo moviendo la patita.

Greg suspiró, cogió la patita del gato y la movió ligeramente antes de soltarlo y ver como se iba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Claro que si —le dijo Greg sonriendo de forma triste.

—Las sábanas están cambiadas y todo aspirado. Me lavo las manos, me cambio de ropa y nos damos mimos. ¿Te parece?

Mycroft sonrió y asintió. Horas más tarde, Greg se había dormido mientras que Mycroft no podía. Tenía que solucionar eso, Greg necesitaba una mascota para estar entretenido y no perder la cabeza estando tantas horas sólo.

Cogió su móvil e investigó en internet durante unos minutos antes de encontrar al candidato perfecto.

Sonrió y besó en la nuca a Greg antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Tendrás un gato —susurró antes de dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, trabajó de forma seguida y sin descanso para salir varias horas antes y así poder pasarse por una tienda de animales de las afueras y llegar a casa antes que Greg. Había comprado una cesta, comida para gatos pequeños, un comedero… Y un gatito de dos meses que maullaba dentro de la caja.

Cuando llegó a casa, Mycroft lo sacó y lo dejó en el suelo del salón, acariciándole la espalda y oliéndose luego las manos. Seguía respirando mal por el gato anterior pero ni estornudó ni empeoró. Ese era el felino perfecto.

Greg entró y soltó las llaves de forma estrepitosa al plato, sabiendo Mycroft que estaba fingiendo que encestaba. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó del perchero pero cuando entró en el salón se quedó mirándole sorprendido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Se ha muerto la reina? —preguntó.

—Créeme si eso pasara tendría mucho más trabajo. No… Es que quería darte una sorpresa —dijo guardando el felino tras su espalda —. Sé que quieres una mascota por todos los medios y ya que odio a los perros he encontrado el sustituto perfecto.

Greg le miró alzando las cejas.

—¿Un pez? —preguntó.

Mycroft rió y le enseñó el pequeño gato.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Greg sorprendido.

—Un gato es… Bueno, es un gato esfinge. No tiene pelo pero… Es un gatito más —dijo acariciándole la nuca para que Greg escuchara el ronroneo.

Greg se acercó anonadado antes de acariciar al animal.

—Este no te dará alergia… —susurró.

—En absoluto. Además es un gatito normal, hará lo mismo que Ginger y así no estarás solo. Es lo mejor, ¿no crees?

Greg sonrió y le besó.

—Te quiero muchísimo —susurró.

Mycroft sonrió y le respondió al beso mientras el gato le mordía las mangas del traje.

—Yo también te quiero Greg.

 **FIN**


End file.
